A Beating Heart
by Sonar
Summary: Just being around has caused things to change around you IdexReader
1. Scarf

Deathnote Drabbles by Sonar

Disclaimer: Deathnote is not my property in any way, shape or form and I do not sponsor it. The characters mentioned are also not my property. Be advised that some drabbles will be reader-inserts. These drabbles are based on a word or more and the ideas are my own and were not copied from anyone else.

Drabble 1: Scarf

After what appeared to be some time of searching through files, there was two officers that stopped to take a break. One officer happened to Hideki Ide and then there was you. The time must of went by fast. He was at your place since the two of you were asked to research the current murder case even though it should of been done at work. Still, Matsuda was probably the reason that you two did it outside of work.

You rest back against the couch and stretch your arms while trying not to yawn. Still, it was not easy to resist. As expected though, he seemed to be focused but had looked away for a moment. The two of you were aware that the files that the two of you were looking at were connected in a sense.

You told him," In some of these cases, the victims had cut marks on their body as if they were tortured and yet in some, they were stabbed in the chest and back."

You were looking at an open folder and took the photo out. He did not even look up at you as you take a moment to stand up.

Ide replied," There has to be a connection. We know that these victims were tortured by someone."

You restrain yourself from releasing a sigh. Sometimes the other officers did not see it right away but you could see it in a sense. You stared at the picture, unaware of the weather that was changing outside. Something bothered you about the picture as you moved away from the couch and past the table that was in front of the two of you.

"I don't think it was a single person.", you reply back.

He looked up from the folder he was holding and noticed you weren't at the couch. You slowly walked and take a deep breath. The sound of wind could be heard as things felt hopeless. You look to the clock on the wall.

You add," Time flies by fast and we still need to go through some more."

You sigh and let your shoulders slouch because you had to get it done. It would be easier if you done it alone but you had been assigned a partner that you could trust. The two of you had been working on it at work but there was a bit of distractions including when there was a bit of chaos.

He did not seem to reply to your comment but had seemed to have noticed the time. It was starting to get late and on top of that, the report had to be done soon. He had noticed you holding a photo.

He asked," Which photo are you holding there?"

You turn and face him while trying not to tense. He looked at you with a curious look but his face seemed to never falter even under these circumstances.

You answer," It's one of the victims that got cut up but something doesn't seem right about it."

He questioned," How so?"

You were certain something was not right as you walked over.

You answered," Something has bothered me about this photo since I opened the folder and it seems that this victim was left to bleed after being cut but from the way the body was positioned, he did seem to struggle to call for help. At the scene, there was blood on the walls as if to say that he was trying to get up and..."

He cut you off," As if he was trying to call for the police or something?"

You nod and add," It's been also noted that he was hit with a object hard in the head to keep him from making that call."

Once close to where he was, you handed him the photo to put in the folder. Of course, he caught you trying to supress a yawn only to yawn in your mouth. He had to keep himself from smirking. The two of you were used to late night working but it was intersting to see that he had not gotten nervous from being around you.

Ide asked," Tired?"

You nodded and looked at him while maintaining some distance. He felt tired as well as he placed the picture in the folder for you.

He suggested," Maybe we should stop for tonight."

He stood up for the moment and your eyes catch his for a second before he is completely on his feet.

You said," I think I can last a while longer."

He shakes his head.

Ide told you," We'll continue this in the morning."

He looked up at the window and what he saw caused you to react as well as you turned your head. It was not what he needed to see. Snow was coming down rather fast as you see him stand there.

You observe," I can't believe it's snowing now."

Ide almost wanted to grunt about it as he looked to the folders. You look back and move to get the folders on the table. He didn't look too happy about the sudden snow that just had to show up.

Ide replied," Not what I wanted to see."

You could not blame him as the two of you gathered up the folders.

You said," Leave the folders here. I'll get them in the morning Ide."

He did not debate with you as the two of you walk to the door. However, it seemed that his neck might be exposed. You watch him place on his shoes first before going after his jacket.

Ide told you," I'll come and pick you up in the morning."

You said," All right."

You noticed that his neck was exposed and with that wind, you did not need him catching a cold. You decided to say something.

You told him," Are you sure that you'll be fine out there? Your neck is still exposed. I don't want you catching a cold."

Maybe he would be a bit touched by your concern but it was out of duty that you did it. Ide may of been taken offguard as he blinked his eyelids.

Ide replied," I should be fine. I better get going."

He was about to move when you touched his arm.

You responded," Hold on. I'll get you a scarf Ide. With that wind out there, I don't need you catching a cold when I still need you on this case."

He nearly blushed from the contact, knowing that he was not going to win this one. He did not even try to fight back as you saw some defeat on his face.

Ide replied," All right. I can see I won't win this one."

It was a relief as you raise a single finger to tell him that he needs to wait a moment. He stands there as you go to find the scarf. It did not take long as you pulled out a scarf from the closet. When you were done, you had a green and brown scarf in hand. You almost put it on him but offered it to him instead.

You said," Here you go."

A weak smirk escaped you as his hands moved and took the scarf, causing a bit of skin contact in the process. It felt like you were being a friend and making sure that he did not get sick. You watched him get the scarf on and adjust it. He nodded once and touched the knob.

He said," Goodnight last name."

You reply," Goodnight Ide."

He unlocked the door and opened it, letting the air rush in. You almost froze yourself as the wind touched your skin. He got out quickly and closed the door. You locked the door and move away to the window to try and see him. It was still kind of visible as he moved to the car he came in and got in, hoping that the door had not frozen. You sighed in relief that he did not hurt himself on the way out.

A few minutes had passed as his car took off. You close the curtains and just knew that it would be a busy day tomorrow despite the fact that it snowed. It seemed a bit early to be snowing but it did not matter. The files were still on the coffee table as you walked over to them and made sure they were in a neat pile. Your mind was still on those victims and it might not go away until the case was over.

You sat back down on the couch and touched the top folder, knowing that you wanted to keep going even if it meant ending up being tired.

You thought," I might as well stop for the night. I'm surprised we were at it for so long."

Sleep was winning over you as a yawn escaped you even if you covered your mouth. Knowing that it would be hard to keep awake and work, you decided to call it quits for tonight and get some sleep. You needed your mind to be clear in order to help the others solve this checking the folders, you turned off the lights and headed to your room to sleep.

On the next morning, you were wishing that you did not had to wake up early but things had to be done. You were already dressed and was having some toast to eat while getting the files ready to go. You knew that the weather was not probably any better today so you made sure to dress for anything that might come.

It did not take long for Ide to arrive at your place even though traffic can be a pain. You could of drove on your own but he doesn't forget things so easily as you soon found out. You got your stuff gathered up and made sure that the folders were not going to fall apart. By the time he got to the door, you already opened it and nearly caught him offguard. You already had a folders in a bag that was already on your shoulder as you nodded.

You said," Good morning. We better get going."

You got your shoes on and got past him with your keys in hand. He blinked his eyelids and closed the door. You locked up the house and left with him to the car. The car was still running as the two of you got into the car. Once buckled up, you were off to the station. It did take a while but it still felt early but there are usually days where officers pull all nighters.

Once at the station, he seemed to reach in for something else as you placed the bag of folders on your shoulder. The strap did seem to press in as the door was closed. You heard Ide close the door and you were unaware that he was about to talk to you before going into the big building. You were just focused on getting through today and just as you reached the end of the car, he seemed to be already in front of you but to one side.

You gave a curious look and saw him holding the scarf in his hands. You could see where this was going without words even being said.

Ide said," I am sure you want this back."

He had offered it to you but what he did not expect was for your hands to touch his instead of the scarf. He nearly jumped as a chill went down his neck. You shook your head as his face barely betrayed surprise and yet his eyes showed it a bit.

You told him," You might need it more than I do. Besides, it might be cold once we leave from work so keep it."

You removed your hands before he got uncomfortable but it seemed that he was not even looking at the hands. He was looking right at your face and it was interesting to see him managing to keep composed even after he felt skin contact. At least he did not give you a look that might really make you back off. Sometimes, he could appear rather scary including when he is in a bad mood.

You continued," It might come in handy if you hold onto it. "

The truth was that you didn't really need it and figured that he would need it because it seemed that he forgot his scarf at home. Adjusting the bag on your shoulder, you cleared your voice. He almost did not know what to say but it seemed that he did not seem to decline.

Ide replied," Thanks first name."

He called you by your first name but what intrigued you was that he still had worn it to work. He placed the scarf away for the moment and relaxed a bit.

You replied," your welcome."

His gaze looked away from you to the building. Knowing that he was not a small talker, you took a step forward. You seemed to be relaxed despite a stiff posture.

He said," It's going to be a long day but we better get inside."

You nod," Agreed."

With that, the two of you managed to walk side by side and head into the tall building to endure another stressing day of having to hear multiple conservations and Matsuda causing distractions of course. You were uncertain of what today would bring but what mattered was that you helped someone from catching a cold.


	2. Dedication

Chapter 2: Dedication

Without any hesitation after hearing the video that was played by someone claiming to be Kira, Hirokazu Ukita wasted no time in leaving the hotel where L and the taskforce was staying at. He did not even hear the voices since he was angry. Dedicated to his job to the very end, he rushed downstairs as fast as he could to get to the car. All he knew was that he had to get to Sakura Tv and stop the broadcast.

For him, it was disgusting to see reporters die on it really a sick joke? He wasn't even thinking while he made it outside the building and got into a car. Buckling up, he started the car, and drove off into the night. Ukita had turned on the radio to listen to the broadcast. He nearly gritted his teeth while making sure to drive fast but not fast to cause accidents on the road. The siren was on as was the red light above the car. He did not even know if he would die or not, assuming that Kira had no chance of killing him.

Even if he was a young officer, he was intent on being helpful in stopping this than just answering phonecalls relating to the Kira case and helping with information about the case. He takes a deep breath, knowing that his gun was fully loaded. He listened to the broadcast.

"Dammit", he cursed.

He was almost there but had passed a few cars, just trying to get there. He knew that he could do this.

He thought," I have to stop Kira before something else happens."

He wanted to have a smoke but stopped himself. He had to focus on the task at hand and considering that he had wanted Kira caught, he wasn't going to stop if there was a chance to catch Kira. His heart was nearly racing but as he got closer, he almost felt something inside himself.

Finally, he arrived at the station and parked the car in front of the doors. He got out and run up to the door. The man at the door saw him as Ukita got mad.

Ukita yelled," Open the door!"

Ukita forgot to say that he was with the police but they were not on the Kira case. There was only a select few. The man shook his head. Ukita had enough. He had cursed and drew out the gun.

"Dammit. I will have to get in myself.", he decided.

He had went to get out his gun when suddenly, he felt something in his chest and a gasp escaped him. He had realized that he had became the target of Kira.

Ukita thought,"I..got..to contact..L."

He had almost placed a hand to his chest while struggling to move his hand to his belt to press the button. He was straining while his hand was , he never made it as he felt that it was finally the end for him. It was such a shame that he died so young. He collasped, body turning sideways and arm above his head. Death had claimed him but he was amongst the first of few officers that would soon lose their lives. However, it was because of his death that the second Kira was discovered. Even if he did not think that he would die, there would be hope that he would be avenged for his unexpected death. 


	3. Human

Chapter 3: Human

A/N: This is about my character Blaze but decided to make it seem like it was about someone else. Not my best but figured it was time for an update.  
-

Mistakes were often made and it's what makes a person human. There was always a fatal judgement made and today was no expection for you as you chose to catch the criminal than aid an officer that got hurt. Still, you were underestimated most of the time and you felt it was your duty to make sure no one got hurt.

Still, you felt looked down upon as the officers you were with came back to the station. You hesitated to go back in and remained outside considering the cold stares you recieved. You could not help it if you were just human. Still, guilt was on your face considering that the officer could of died. You were used to death considering you lost your father, brother and your partner before being transferred over to Japan.

You still relived the moments where your partner died saving you and where your father died ina bizzare bombing incident that took the lives of other officers as well. You remember being outside.

You thought," I shouldn't of left him behind."

You take a deep breath and nearly gasped when someone cleared their voice. You realized you were not alone as you turned your head. It was not Kitamura or even Yagami. Instead, it was Hideki Ide out of all people.

You said," I'll be inside in a moment."

He watched you as your hands went together behind your back while noticing that you were not looking up.

He spoke," I'm not here to lecture you on what happened."

You replied sarcastically," And here I thought that was what would happen . Besides, I should of called for back up and got him help."

Ide frowned at your response but still, it could not be helped.

Ide said," Well, you did not let the criminal get away but..."

You cut him off," Still, the others felt that I should of waited instead of going on my own. I get the feeling that no one likes me here."

That caught his attention and that last sentence just slipped out of your mouth by accident as you looked up. This has not been the only time that you had been treated badly by some of the knew that choices were never easy to make on the spot but knew that you would learn from that experience despite how you were treated. Ide remembered what happened before when you tried to help on the case. The officers would hear none of it so he listened to you and found it quite interesting when you made some interesting observations about the case.

He had enough of the way that you had been treated since you came. You were treated like an outcast and an unimportant person. He knew that was no way to treat an officer even if they were from another plce or different in gender. From what he seen, he was sure that there was more to you than just the looks.

Ide spoke," You should just ignore them. It doesn't matter what gender you are but you are only human. Besides, I will have this straightened out since you provide helpful information."

It caught you offguard. Did he really think that way about you? You didn't have many friends and he was the only one that reached out to you. He may of seem like the type that would not violate the rules and yet he would lend support to someone even if he had not known them very long. He knew that there was more to you than meets the eye and could tell that something was wrong without even trying.

You wondered why he gave you a chance to show what you were made of as an officer. He almost came off as uncomfortable and yet he was professional and serious. He had no idea of what you went through.

You asked," Why are you doing this?"

He questioned," Doing what?"

You answer," Helping me."

He was curious as you continue.

You add," You had been the first person that ever really helped me since I got here. It has been tough here to adjust at first but I just want to know why you are going through the trouble of helping me like this."

He had no idea that you were not really helped much by other officers much unless you help them get details on a case. He cleared his voice while adjusting his tie. Your eyes never left his face as his expression barely faltered.

He replied" I do have to admit that it was not easy to talk to someone like you when we first met but there was more to you when you opened up about your past a bit."

You sighed," That was not easy but opening up is never an easy thing to do."

He was the only one besides Aizawa that knew about the loss of your family members and partner.

Ide said," Everyone has their flaws but you should open up some more. I know that if I was in your position, I might of went after the criminal or made sure that I had more than one officer with me."

You had nodded, starting to see more of him than just the officer side of him. He was still pretty serious but for someone to just come out and reach out to you like he did was rather something.

You asked," Have you ever made a mistake while on duty Ide?

Well, he did not expect that but managed not to be surprised.

He replied," Who hasn't?"

His body relaxed as a unexpected smirk came on his face.

Ide spoke," I'm sure that the officers that were giving you a hard time. They probably messed up more times than you have. Besides, we all make mistakes that anyone else could of done. At least I am not like some of them."

You noticed that he was less tense in his voice. You wondered if he had came down to get you more focused on duty while acting like a friend to you. You would of thought differently if the two of you had not become friends. Still, his words made you feel a bit better.

You joked," I wonder if they are having a hard time reading their reports right now."

To your surprise, Ide chuckled in response, letting his guard down for that instant.

Ide replied," Perhaps but I know that you will be useful in getting information since we know that the other one got away."

You smirked and nodded.

You reply," Well, I had made a few observations but the location might not be easy to find even if we are close to narrowing it down."

Ide asked," Feel better now?"

You nodded, catching onto the fact that he was actually needing your help on the case and came down to make sure that you were all right. He had seen what the officers did when they took the criminal from you instead of letting you do it. He was intent on getting you accepted into the taskforce. Usually the taskforce wasn't mean but as soon as you came, it was a different story. It was a good thing that you made friends otherwise there would be problems.

You questioned," You knew I was a bit bothered by what happened earlier didn't you?"

He nodded and had one hand on his hip.

Ide replied," It was unacceptable but it's over and done with now. Like I said, I will report this and the officers that picked on you will be dealt with. Besides, you were doing your duty of preventing a criminal from escaping. Thanks to you, we will be able to question him and find out what he is hiding."

You smiled a bit as he seen your body move away from the wall. He had been a bit relieved in a sense but would not let it show. Not everyone showed their emotions but it did seem that there was a rare moment between the two of us. Then again, it was even more rare of him to even show a bit more emotion.

Ide suggested," How about we get inside?"

He had moved towards the door and pulled it open. The two of you were still in the parking lot of course as he tilted his head. He was waiting for a response from you. Without any hesitation, your body moved towards the door.

You catch him offguard by touching his arm gentley.

You spoke," Thanks Hideki."

You called him by his first name instead of his last name. He had nearly blushed in your presence but stopped himself despite his expression changing.

He replied," Yo..Your welcome."

You had not really noticed him struggling to say something since he managed to correct himself walked into the door while he realized that you were not addressing him by his last name this , he knew that he had probably earned your trust in a way. He almost lingered at the door way but had soon followed you in. From there, the two of you headed back to the office in order to get some work done.

-End-


	4. Loss & Belongings Part 1

Chapter 4: Loss & Belongings by Sonar

A/N: There will probably be a alternate version.

From what had happened so far, it could be determined that someone else had been waiting for something to happen. Even as the events played in your mind, you had already L and the others even if Aizawa did try to stop you. You just could not forgive yourself for losing one of your best friends.

At the moment, you were at the hospital, looking at Ukita's body. You were actually going to head back to the station but in your heart, you felt that you would of not made it there. He was already announced as dead and it was almost hard for you to take. Still, you had made a request to the doctor that you would handle his belongings and wanted a moment alone with the body.

The doctor could tell that you were emotional even if you tried to hold it in but he understood and granted the request, taking the nurses with him. You could almost feel your breathing going heavy as your hand trembled. You were the last one he saw since you tried to stop him. Pain showed in your eyes as you came in closer to the body.

It took alot of effort to not get sick as you looked at his deceased body.

You whisper," Why Ukita? Why did it have to be you?"

Your hand reached out and had somehow made its way to his face. He was just so young and did not deserve to be taken. Still, the way that he had died made you wonder if there had been another Kira in the midst. From what you seen, the Kira that L and the others were investigating with you had found different ways to kill criminals. This time there was no way that Kira could of known that Ukita was going there. You doubted that Kira would of planned it as well.

A single tear fell down your face as you still recalled the determined look on his face. You knew that he wanted to stop Kira from taking more lives. No one expected him to die. You could still remember that Aizawa was so mad and L had showed a bit of a reaction. You had seen that he was rather passionate about his duty but if he had not left, he would of still been there.

You continued," You didn't have to die but because of you, it might help us in the investigation."

A frown appeared on your face. How could you be serious at a time like this? You could of nearly hated yourself as your body threatened to break down. Your hand did shake when you touched his skin. You could see that belt on him which was the one that L gave all the officers on the investigation to contact him.

You said," Darn it Ukita."

You moved until you were close to the bed and let your body collaspe to your knees. Your head was touching the hospital bed. You knew that the doctor would remove Ukita's things but you had wanted those belongings as a reminder. Still, you were uncertain if he had any living family members or relatives so the news could be delivered to them. Still, his death was on the news even if the face was hard to see. Still, it was hard to just see him die in front of the station.

To you, Ukita was like a brother that you wish you had. He had your back and it felt like the two of you had plenty of things in common with each other. You did not like to be vunerable but there was times that you had to let go. You had cried for nearly two to three minutes as the doctor returned.

The doctor had came over and placed a hand on your shoulder, knowing that your grief was very sincere. Everyone was human and he knew that loss was something that happened quite often everyday in any part of the world.

You looked up at the doctor who had got a tissue box for you. You took it from him and with his help, you got into a chair. You thanked him and went to wipe your face and clean your nose breathing soon got under control after another minute or so. Breakdowns could be so ugly as anyone would know.

Sometimes, you had wished that you had not come to the hospital and just went to the station instead. In a sense, you know that if it was a movie, the person would of went to seek comfort before going to see the body or just wait to see the body at the funeral. No one likes death but they learn to accept it.

There was no way that the chaos had settled down at Sakura TV. All you knew was that you left after had been saved from becoming another victim of Kira thanks to the officers at the station. You could kind of picture Ide possibly being there since he was the only one that did not join L due to mistrust but he would help his fellow officers if they were in trouble.

At this moment, you wished that Ukita was just sleeping instead of dead. You wished that you were there for his final moments even if it meant dying as well at his side. The doctor saw you calm down and then told you that he would make arrangements to have the belongings delivered to the taskforce. You gave him your false alias so he would know which officer to send it to but gave the name of your chief as well which was Kitamura even if Yagami was the one on the Kira case.

You get up to your feet, wiping some stray tears with a tissue. Your clothes seem a bit wrinkly but you didn't care. At least you did not enter the hospital like a zombie. You had felt unsettled as you thanked the doctor once more and shook his hand before leaving. You could hear nothing as you felt warm. It felt quite nerve could of went on a rant while in there but it didn't feel right.

You managed to leave the hospital despite feeling a bit sick to the stomach. You knew that you were not to blame but somehow you had wished that you could of stopped him even if it meant using force. Once outside, you take a deep breath and hoped that you could drive. You wanted to call Aizawa but you knew that he would still be with L and the others. He knew you took the death a bit hard but you were sure that everyone would move forward.

Making your way to the car, you made a swallowing sound as if to supress yourself from getting sick. It was not easy to keep a straight face and it felt hard to hold it in. You wanted to talk to someone but you were uncertain if you could trust L. You just did not know who to talk to since you were certain that you would just be reminded of duty when Ukita is an officer and a friend.

You sigh," He didn't deserve to die."

You had just remembered that you took a taxi in order to get to the hospital instead of running 8 blocks to the station. As you took out your cell phone to contact the taxi service, the phone went off. You brought it up to your face while breathing slowly and saw the number. It was from L. You realized that you had not heard from them in over an hour or so.

You answer the phone call and hold it to your ear.

You spoke," What is it?"

You sounded stiff in your voice yet you sounded almost mad. You had to refrain from losing control of your own feelings but you felt like L was missing some details about this case that bothered you. It did appear that L was emotional despite being a genius.

L spoke," Where are you right now?"

You reply," The hospital. I know that I should of stayed but...

L cuts in," I will have Watari go and pick you up."

You frown. It felt like he had no consideration for your feelings.

You said," Understood."

There was silence on the line before he added something more.

L said," Ukita-san's death was not in vain. We will capture Kira sooner or later to make him pay for the crimes committed."

You close your eyes and take in a deep breath.

You replied," I hope it wasn't."

In the back of your mind, you were considering leaving L and the others. Then something came to mind. You had the option of leaving and doing this on your own?

L told you," We will continue the investigation but we do got the videos now which I have been reviewing. For now, you will help the others. Aizawa had already sent in the evidence for analysis."

You wanted to tell him that you wanted to talk to Aizawa but stopped yourself.

You told him in return," I will be waiting in front of the hospital so whatever needs to be discussed will be at headquarters."

Before anything else could be said, you hang up on L, feeling very uneasy. He just sounded so emotionless and yet you knew that he was upset that Ukita had died. You knew that he would just end up going forward which made you ask the question of if you could trust him. You knew that with the way he acted that there would be more deaths before the case would be solved. You were already aware that there was no way that Ukita was not killed by the real Kira so you knew that it would take him until the next day to find out that there was another Kira.

You thought," What if he gets the Kira suspect on the case?"

It was the kind of thing that L would do but knowing the other officers, they would not catch on until L told them. For now, you had a major decision to make before Watari got there. While waiting, you thought about the details about the case. All you wonder if it was right to keep on going in the case.

As time passed, you waited at least 20 minutes before Watari arrived in an old style car that looked so clean. Watari did not come out as you walked over and got in the front seat. You buckled up and the car soon joined the traffic. All you could think was what you would do next. Would you remain with L on the case or leave in an attempt to find Kira on your own?

-End part 1 


	5. Loss & Belongings Part 2

Loss & Belongings Part 2

As Watari was driving the car back to headquarters, you had thanked him before going off into thought. No words had been really said but he did speak up breaking that silence.

Watari spoke," Are you all right?"

You nodded, making sure that he did not notice that you felt uneasy.

You replied," I'll be fine Watari but I could not even explain why I just had to get out of there. I couldn't forgive myself for what happened to Ukita."

Watari replied," Guilt is quite normal. Even L had felt upset."

You questioned," With the way he always act?"

It was hard to believe that L even felt what the others felt when he died. You place a hand to your face, not even bothering to really care if tears were still threatening to spill. You felt upset and there was so many things going on considering that Ukita was not the only one that died. You realized that if you worked in the case further with L, it could result in death.

After a short time, you came back to headquarters with Watari behind you. Matsuda, being as cheerful as ever despite a loss was there to greet you once you came in. Aizawa was there after making his trip to the station since he had some contacts that support him.

Matsuda said,"Welcome back."

You just merely nodded, almost having a grim look on your face. Still, it did help to at least have one officer that can still show a bit of cheer in his voice. You knew Matsuda did not like to see anyone down at this point. Still, it was clear that he did seem to miss Ukita. You just hoped that Aizawa was all right.

L seemed to be elsewhere, having something sweet as you take a deep breath. You saw Aizawa at a table reading over some folders while you walked over. You seemed a bit shaky but had to remain strong. You knew that you had made your choice but you had to tell L. A noise was heard as you see L was in the chair.

Aizawa barely looked up as you came over. You could not find a single word to say to him as L spoke up.

L spoke," I see you made it back in one piece."

You turn and walk a few steps forward while looking at the chair.

You replied," I'm sorry for leaving."

L replied," It doesn't matter now. retrieved some evidence from the scene. He is all right but it's unfortunate that Ukita was lost."

You frowned.

You spoke," Still, it feels like you're writing off his death as if it was nothing important. If it wasn't for him, we couldn't of confirmed that Kira was outside that station."

L replied," True but we won't know anything until I study the tapes."

Placing your hand into a fist, you finally spoke up, letting some frustration out.

You spoke," I cannot work like this L and if I think what you are thinking, I got a feeling on what you are about to do even if you go through those tapes. I already drawn my own conclusions and unfortunately, I'm withdrawing from this case."

Aizawa and Matsuda were shocked while was resting on the couch.

Matsuda asked," Are you serious?"

Aizawa was further stunned by your words considering he knew that you were dedicated to this case.

Aizawa exclaimed," You should hear what you're saying!"

You did not even look at him.

You continued," I'm sorry that we must part at a time like this but after Ukita's death, I came to the conclusion of what might happen next and I don't intend to risk getting my real name revealed even if no one really knows it."

You start to walk towards the door, touching the knob.

L only said," Very well and thanks your name."

You opened the door and left. Aizawa frowned.

Aizawa spoke," I'm going after her."

L replied," She had made her choice Aizawa-san. I don't know what conclusions she drawn but it can be assumed that she doesn't want to be on the case even if she might be concerned of the outcome."

who had heard the noise decided to step in.

He asked," What's going on L?"

did seem somewhat calm but not as calm even after having a heart attack not that long ago. He even risked his life to get the evidence.

L answered," Your name-san has left the Kira case."

That did not sit well with Yagami even if he knew you suspected his son as well to be Kira. Aizawa had his arms crossed.

Soichiro demanded,"Why did she leave the case L?"

Matsuda exclaimed," Take it easy chief. You are going to stress yourself out further."

Aizawa replied," Matsuda's right."

Soichiro takes a deep breath while sitting on the couch instead of laying down.

Aizawa told Soichiro," All we know is that she drawn her own conclusions and just left. Still, I think I can get her to change her mind so we can both get Kira for what he did to Ukita."

Aizawa went towards the door, determined to get you back on the case. You knew that L might of found you a bit too observant but it did seem to help in the case in a sense. Still as he turned the knob, he mentioned that he would be right back after taking his cell phone just in case and took off after you.

You were already outside after taking the elevator which made you even more uncomfortable. As you got outside, a hand went to your mouth as you felt your stomach threatening to empty its contents onto the sidewalk. After a few seconds, you caught your breath, unaware that Aizawa was on his way out.

You make your way from the hotel in order to take a 8 block stroll back to the station since there was no where else you could go. It was already starting to get late and you were certain that the officers were done investigating Sakura TV or even left a few officers behind.

You did not get far from the hotel when you suddenly hear a voice.

A voice yelled," Wait!"

Your body stiffened as you realized that it was Aizawa. He did not take the news well as you could see that he had came to talk to you. You turned as he caught up to you. He looked at your face while he caught his breath.

You exclaimed," Aizawa!"

He looked at you while getting close.

Aizawa asked," Why did you decide to leave now? Is it because of what happened?"

You replied," It wasn't just Ukita's death but if I think I got a good idea of what L intends to do next."

He questioned," What do you mean?"

He knew that you could sometimes think ahead on situations which might be the reason why you are a valuable officer. You knew that not many officers could catch on and sometimes you wonder how you do it without getting the others annoyed at you for making observations based on a situation.

You still felt sick so you had to tell him how you felt now before going back to the station.

You answered," He probably has some sort of plan but trust me, I think it is better you find out from him. Even if I do trust you Aizawa, I cannot continue with the way L is doing things. It has gotten wreckless in a sense."

He couldn't blame you for stating the situation to be rather wreckless since L had not completely thought things through but no one expected that sudden hostage situation at the station. Aizawa saw a bit of an uneasy look in your eyes and placed a hand on your shoulder.

Aizawa spoke," Ukita wouldn't want us to give up on this case."

You lowered your gaze.

You replied softly," I know but I think it would be best if I left the case incase L does something that puts our names at risk. Besides, you know that I will try my best to help on the outside. You know that I can easily figure out things without letting any bad things get in the way. L may be a serious detective but it feels like it's a game to him. Our lives are not a game Aizawa and there might be a point where everyone we know could get into danger sooner or later."

You sounded so serious but on the inside, it was hurting you because even if you were trying not to come off as angry, you trusted Aizawa with your life to not let you get hurt. You didn't want to leave him on that case with only Mogi, L, Matsuda, and Watari. Aizawa knew that there was no use debating on this.

You added," If you want Aizawa, I can still continue the investigation outside and report to you."

He thought for a second but shook his head.

Aizawa told you," It's all right. You did all you can do for us and even if I don't approve of you leaving, I do support you on your choice. L may be different from us but hopefully we can get the kira case solved before anyone else loses their life.

He applied pressure to your shoulder as he could tell you were trembling.

Aizawa suggested," You should take a break. Ukita's loss has hit us all hard but trust me, I intend to avenge Ukita."

A tear fell down your face as he saw it. He was taken offguard as you touched his arm even if you were tempted to hug him.

Aizawa asked," Are you okay?"

You had to nearly shake your head as he touched your arm. He knew that you were bothered by the loss of Ukita so he decided not to say anything more about it. You take a deep breath.

You said," I got to go Aizawa. I wish you guys the best of luck."

You moved your arm only for your suit jacket top to slide down a bit. He was at a loss as you backed away two steps. He was about to stop you when you turn and ran. The uneasy feeling only got worse as he was yelling at you. You knew it was rude to just run off but he would probably understand why soon enough.

You only yell," Goodbye Aizawa!"

Aizawa was about to go after you but somehow stopped himself. Still, he did seem upset as his cell phone went off which made him realize that L was just calling him back in. Aizawa nearly groaned but answered his phone and made it clear to L that he would be in there shortly.

You were breathing almost too fast as you ran down the sidewalk while not even looking back. It was already getting dark and L might be letting the officers go off for the night. You knew which way you were going but didn't seem to care. While you were running, you had some flashbacks of your time with Ukita. You knew it was never easy but as an officer, you had to place feelings aside and move on. Still, it was just something that would linger in your mind since the two of you had been like brother and sister.

Ukita was quite the character because despite his smoking, he got the job done and manged to slip in a few jokes. He was possibly one of the nicest guys you met. He did seem to come off as tough but it was proven that he knew how to get under a criminal's skin when it was time to question criminals. You remember how he actually made a criminal cry while you were with him but he knew when to make a person vunerable.

The only thing that kind of bothered you was his smoking habit and yet when he flirted with you a bit, it did not bother you. Those memories would stay with you but it was all you had besides a few photographs. You told yourself that you would never forget him for as long as you lived.

Time had passed as you made it to the big building that was the police station. Still, you were tired and feeling a bit sick to the stomach. You had tried to keep focus while you walked to the door. Running all that way had you exhausted. As you slowly make your way, someone had walked out and gasped in surprise.

Reacting to the noise, you looked up and saw Hideki Ide. He must of just came out for air or something which seemed unlike him. Your suit jacket had fallen down to your elbow and you were clearly exhausted as a hand went to your mouth.

Ide exclaimed," Your name!"

It almost felt like slow motion. You had almost thrown up on the sidewalk in front of the station but dizziness took over as you suddenly felt faint.

You started," Hi..Hide..."

You did not get far as he ran over just in time to catch you as your vision blurred as your legs gave out. His arms got around you while you landed against his body on one side. He used one hand to tap your face in anattempt to get you to keep awake. However, it did not seem to work.

Ide yelled," Your name!"

Your ears could no longer hear his voice as the last thing you saw was his concerned face before passing out. His expression had changed fast as he had one arm around your body but moved his other arm to make sure that you didn't fall.

Ide realized that there was no way you would wake up now as he knew that something had happened. He kind of felt uncomfortable as it took him a moment to compose himself before he picked you up into his arms and managed to get you into the station with some help from another officer who happened to be in the lobby. From there, Ide only hoped that you wake up soon so he could find out what happened.


	6. Loss & Belongings Part 3

Loss & Belongings by Sonar

Hideki Ide had felt very uncomfortable with the fact that he had to carry you into the station after having to catch yourbody. At the moment, he had recalled just managing to get you into a room instead of letting other officers take over. He could of left and came back later but there was some concern on his part even if he took his duty as an officer seriously.

He had kept himself busy by reading while waiting for you to show some signs of waking up. In his mind, it was a relief that no one had said a word about him carrying you in at all though he was sure that they were thinking it inside their heads instead of saying it out loud. As he was in the room, it just felt rather quiet as a sigh escaped him.

Secretly, he had been working on the case but not many of the officers knew that including you and the others that had been working with L. He could not trust L considering that it did appear that he had appeared to be so focused on capturing Kira that he did not care what happened to everyone else.

He had found himself in his thoughts but wondered if L had done something to upset you because from what he knew, you wouldn't just do something unless you figured it out first. From what he knew, he was expecting something to happen very soon. He had wanted to find out as much as he could about the Kira case and hopefully, you would be the one to tell him even if L made you guys promise not to tell anyone.

As the time ticked by, he looked up and seen that about 20 minutes had passed. He got up to his feet and stretched his body to keep it from going numb.

Ide thought," Maybe there was a reason she left."

He was about to sit back down when a sudden noise caused him to let out a noise of surprise.

Ide questioned," Huh?"

He looked towards your body and heard another noise as you were trying to wake up.

Ide thought," Is she waking up or having a nightmare? I better check this out."

He came over to your body and to make sure that you did not get up, he quickly placed a hand near your shoulder. You did not have your eyes open yet. Your body was part way up as you try to open your eyes.

Ide questioned," Are you awake?"

Your vision was very blurry and a voice had called out to you. Were you alive or dead? Your hand moved in an attempt to find your forehead but you felt an arm instead. Ide had felt your hand touching his arm before seeing it slide under his to touch your forehead. By then, he had moved his arm while your eyelids blinked twice.

You started," What ha..."

Ide cuts in to reveal his appearance.

Ide replied," Your name."

You nearly jumped if he had not got your body to go back down. A hand had almost went to your mouth. It was strange but you almost did not recall what had happened while your vision cleared up. The last thing you saw was nearly hitting pavement and Ide's face when he was trying to get you to respond.

A swallowing sound came from your mouth as you almost thought that you were going to throw up. Still, you seem to becoming aware that you were not where you last were before passing out. Ide had called your name once more so you turned your head a bit.

Ide called," Your name!"

You had almost shown shock as he stopped himself from doing anything more. He felt some relief even if his shoulders looked rather tense.

You questioned," Ide?"

You almost moved but decided against it very fast. He had almost sighed while you take a deep breath.

Ide spoke," You had me worried for a moment there."

Could you blame him? Not really. Everyone was like that and no one could deny their feelings.

You asked," Why?"

He moved his hand without knowing and adjusted his tie.

He replied," You collasped outside the station."

You realized that you were at the station because it just happened to be the place you arrived at. At least you knew that it was not Kira that got you. Still, no one knew your real name at all because you used an alias even before you got transferred.

You asked," We're at the station right?"

He nodded in response. He moved away, grabbed the chair and moved it in closer before sitting down.

Ide spoke," Do you feel all right now?"

You replied," Somewhat."

Ide gave you a questionable look so you clarified it for him. Even if you do not like causing people to be concerned for you, it was still quite normal to still see it. Besides, you were opening up further so you knew that you had to explain yourself.

You continued," I was trying not to get sick."

There was a bit of guilt in your eyes and he caught it before you looked away.

Ide spoke," I think you know something that you are not even wanting to talk about."

You shook your head before making an attempt to sit up by using your elbows. The dizzy feeling you had earlier was not really there.

You said," It's not that but..."

You didn't mean to trail off as tears almost threatened to form. Still, you were doing your best to keep professional as you managed to sit up. Your legs moved over the thing that you happened to be laying on.

Ide said," But what?"

Sometimes he did not have consideration for feelings at time but it did appear that he had his way of showing it. You were about to talk when he frowned.

Ide spoke sternly," If you have something to say, you better say it because I know that it seemed odd that you suddenly show up when you were working with the person I refused to trust."

His tone of voice could of nearly scared you but somehow, you just tensed. Could you tell him what happened? He knew something was up based on his skills of observation.

Ide said," How many times do I have to tell you that you can talk to me when you need someone? I know it hasn't been long since that incident at the Sakura TV station took place but there's no reason to hide something that could interfere with your life and your duty."

He watched you as you felt a bit surprised. He was concerned and it clearly showed despite him looking serious.

You said," Hideki."

You knew that it meant alot to have someone to talk to but from the way that he looks at you, it was not exactly easy for him. To his surprise, a tear fell down your didn't want to break down as he hesitated to show any signs of comforting you even if it was just the two of you.

You confessed," I went to the hospital to see Ukita's body."

His mouth parted a bit as there was shock. He had no idea that you left the Kira case yet. He wondered why you would do something like that.

You continued," I didn't mean to leave but it was hard when I tried to stop him. He left before..."

You couldn't keep it together as tears were threatening to fall. Your hand was shaking as Ide had placed a hand on your shoulder.

He reminded you," Breathe."

He applied pressure to your shoulder while you were still looking into his dark eyes. It took you a few seconds before you made an attempt to speak.

You said," I know I shouldn't feel guilty but I tried to stop him. Still, I wished that it wasn't him."

Ide sighed softly and removedhis hand off your shoulder. Still, he saw the pain in your eyes. He was not as dense as people assumed he was. He takes a deep breath before talking to you.

Ide spoke softly," Things cannot be predicted and what he had did was in the name of duty. No one ever expects death to happen but he won't be forgotten."

There was a question that did come to his mind. He wanted to know if you were planning to go back to L or if there was something more. You knew that it could of been anyone. Ukita had been dedicated despite his age.

Ide continued," We cannot blame ourselves for the actions of others even if it was wreckless."

You bit your lower lip and nodded because you knew he was right. He knew that the pain doesn't fade away easily but anything can happen in time. His body relaxed a bit as his eyes said it all.

You said," You're right but because of it, I made a realization."

Ide questioned," And what was that?"

You wiped some stray tears off your face. It just felt so serious.

You answered," I had made my own conclusions about this case and felt that it would be best if I left the investigation."

You were standing up and nearly got dizzy again while Ide was taken offguard.

Ide questioned," You left L?"

You nodded and managed a few steps before standing beside the chair he was in.

You told him," Despite him being a detective, I feel he's a bit wreckless and if he is planning to do what I think he is going to do, I don't want to be there even though I'm worried that something might happen to the other officers."

Ide jumped to his feet and made you turn to face him.

Ide demanded," What are you talking about? What conclusion did you come to?"

You had almost forgotten to breathe as your body could not relax. He almost looked mad but he wanted to know.

You replied," I couldn't tell you Ide. Besides, the officers were told to not get involved."

What you did not realize that he might of had an ace up his sleeve to get you to talk.

Ide told you," It's true but I have to admit that you have no idea of what I have been up to since you and the others went to work with L. Besides, I did say that I refused to work with L."

You were confused.

You asked," What are you getting at?"

He admitted," I'm working on the Kira case in secret."

You were surprised and while making a step back, he had to grab your arm because you nearly fell. You let out a noise and while he was getting you up, the two of you got cauht in an awkward situation because the two of you got a bit too close for comfort. Silence had followed but the two of you were blushing.

You managed to say," Thanks."

You managed not to stumble on words as your hand was on his top while the other one was in his hold. He moved his arm down as you did not want to move away from his body for some reason. He silently gulped and was close to pushing you away while saying nothing at first. Your cheeks clearly had color to them as you managed to look up. He was blushing as well as he cleared his voice.

Ide replied," Yo..Your welcome."

Carefully, he moved his arms and got you to move away even though it was not exactly that uncomfortable. Still, you knew that it was a violation of personal space. What happened from here was anyone's guess.

Ide questioned," Since you are not working with L, how about you help and give any details you have on the case including your observations?"

He noticed that you were still blushing but your face soon turned to normal. He had to admit that catching you like that was a bit interesting.

I asked," Are you sure?"

Ide replied," I know that you had worked with L so you can give some details."

You nod," I guess even though I am not sure what will happen. There was so much details and I think there is more to it Hideki. Even if L told us not to reveal anything, I do trust you enough and I will give you any information."

Trust was an important thing and he had earned that right. He smirked before looking at the clock was reading past 11:30 at night.

Ide replied," It's already getting late and if you had woke up sooner, I wonder if we would be having this conservation."

You chuckled even if you knew that it was not a joke.

You spoke," I would probably be telling you much more sooner if I hadn't ran all the way here. Do you want to know what happened now or later?"

He answered," We will have to wait until tomorrow. Besides, too much excitement has happened tonight. I'm getting off duty soon so I'll give you a ride. We can talk tomorrow even if I would like to get my hands on that information."

You asked," What's stopping you?"

Ide replied," The fact that we both need some sleep."

He watched as your hand touched his arm.

You said," There is alot to discuss but I can already tell you that I will explain what happened after Ukita's death. I probably wouldn't of left but I can see why you didn't trust L even if you have not met him in person."

Ide nodded while touching your arm to remove it.

You continued,"At least I know who I can trust."

Before he could remove your arm, you moved it. However, you surprised him by moving in closer and kissing him on the cheek. He felt a chill down his neck while his cheeks turned color. It was a bit amusing so you chuckled.

He questioned," Was that really necessary?"

You manage to stop laughing for a second.

You joked," At least no one can say that you're hopeless in romance."

He was so tempted to smack you but he knew you were joking. He would figure a way to get even since he did not do such things as getting payback on someone.

Ide asked," Can you walk all right?"

You nodded," Could we please leave Ide? By the way, I won't tell anyone what happened in here all right?"

Ide was tempted to grumble but composed himself.

Ide warned," You better not otherwise you might find more paperwork on your desk."

You replied," You know I can keep a secret. Besides, I trust you with my life since you helped me to adjust here."

He saw you walk to the door on your own. It was a relief that you were not falling because there was no way that he would carry you down the stairs. You opened the door and he had soon followed you. However, he stopped by the door. You thought he would of gotten mad with the romance joke but it did not phase him yet.

You saw him relax as the two of you left the room. As you walked down the hallway, he had told you something in your ear which caused you to blush. He mentioned something that you looked more calmer when asleep than awake. You were sure that it was not meant as an attempt to flirt with you but they always say that it is always the person you least expect. At least he did not get mad over a joke. From there, you would work with him on this case and expose things about the Kira case that he might of not known about. Still, it could be wondered if this was a romance in the making or just a close friendship.

-The end-


	7. Concern

Concern by Sonar

A/N: Based off a daydream I had. Also During the Kira case after Ukita's death.

At the moment, you were not sure how it happened really. One moment you were just running out of the cafe that you and Ide were in because you realized that Aizawa and the others could be in danger but now it appeared that you were being physically held by Hideki Ide who was refusing to let go of you. He had tightened his grip and refused to let go.

Your body did struggle just a bit as his arm pressed into you, causing you to stop which was a bit unexpected. You knew that he would never physically touch another officer but then again, he did seem to be filled with unexpected surprises. A few officers had judged him as hopeless in romance, dense and unable to really understand what someone , he was just as human as anyone else.

With a stern tone in his voice, he called your name causing you to nearly tense. He could be quite intimidating just be that voice of his. He was breathing softly despite the fact that he had been close to breathing loudly after he ended up chasing after you. You did not bother to tell him that he was holding you tightly as his grip barely eased on your body.

You said," Hideki."

He yelled," What the heck are you even thinking right now? I do want some answers right now considering that we are no where near done talking!"

You tried to get free once more but he held you back. It was obiviously uncomfortable for him to restrain you like this but he wanted answers. You had been trying to hold back your feelings the whole time after the loss of Ukita and two other officers.

Lowering your gaze, you fought to keep your emotions in. Your breathing had slowed down and your body managed not to collaspe. It was a good thing that you could not see his expression right now because you were sure that he was mad.

Ide spoke," Your name! Why did you just run out? Answer me!"

Your heart was beating in your chest, unaware that he was starting to show concern this time. Your arms did not even move to try and stop him from holding you. He knew that he was really in a situation now as he ignored anything going on around them.

You replied," I have to warn them before they become..."

You had not even told him that the taskforce that L has with him could be another victim of Kira but you did not bother to say anything that might draw attention right now since mentioning Kira in public was not a good thing to do. Being an officer also meant that you cannot let things get known to the public. He had almost yelled once more when he realized that you were trying to say that the others might be in danger.

He demanded," What do you mean?"

As he had said that, tears were forming in your eyes as his grip eased on you a bit. Without any warning, he was taken offguard by your touch. You haven't even leaked any details about the Kira case yet and he had no idea what L had told you and the others.

You whispered,"We can't talk here."

Something felt off and he knew it. He had looked around to make sure that no one was around. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene. Sensing that the two of you were not alone, he finally let go but you did not run off. The people that were walking had made their way past the two of you while he finally had enough of you looking away and forced you to face him.

He was just not expecting your reaction to seem so afraid. Usually, you were able to restrain yourself but clearly, it was a moment of weakness. It did not take him long to realize that you had concerns and must of drawn a conclusion about the case that was rather hard. He was holding your arm but his hand had let go as it was empty on the sidewalk.

He spoke softly," There's no one here now."

He could of kept on being mad but it did appear that there was moments where he could be indifferent of just settle down. Considering that he had known you for years now, it could be assumed that he did know a few things about you. He just did not know everything. Managing to look up, you had a different expression on your face while trying to keep composed long enough to keep from crying.

From what you had seen on his face, you knew that he was upset. It was just unsettling when you knew that you had already drawn a conclusion. You knew that L could not be completely trusted because he acted like it was some game when it was about life and death for everyone else that was putting their lives on the line. What had you upset was that you were sure that L was going to do something that might cost lives.

He sighed," I know this was probably the last thing you expected to happen but I do just want to know what has been going on."

He restrained himself from pinning you or even placing his hand into a fist. There was further thoughts going on in his head considering that the two of you last saw each other on the day that L recruited the taskforce to help him and only a few came. He refused to work with L based on what had happened. You could understand it very well even though you wished that he had came. Still, it was probably a good thing that he didn't now.

Taking a few shallow breaths, you decided to talk and it was clear that you were vunerable.

You spoke weakly," I know that I hadn't said much about the Kira case yet but I just realized that L might put the other taskforce in danger. I don't know what caused me to think this but I think L is going to get the possible Kira suspect on the case knowing that there might be a second kira out there now."

Ide questioned," A second Kira?"

You nodded while looking down.

You replied," I should of stayed but I didn't know what to do. After Ukita's death..."

You trailed off while looking away. There was moments that you had wished that you had Aizawa to talk to. You felt like Ide had no idea of what you were even feeling. He realized that you did not want to be the one to see everyone else die around you. He had also seen that you were not just the over observational officer.

Ide hesitantly moved his hand and touched your shoulder.

Ide spoke," Last night's events are in the minds of those that were there and those that witnessed it."

He paused as you were taken offguard by his soft voice. The anger that he had in his voice earlier had faded for now but there was still hints of it.

He continued," It wouldn't of mattered if you went back or not. Whatever happens to them now is their choice alone to make and not yours. You cannot assume that I wouldn't of understood what was on your mind because the only reason why I couldn't see it was because you didn't tell me. I know that we lost a few officers last night but you cannot place the blame on yourself."

Moving in a step closer, he touched both your shoulders and knew that this situation did not feel easy. For him, it was clear that he had felt something towards you. At first he assumed that it was just friendship but something told him that it was a different story.

You started," How can I remain at ease if Kira finds a way to kill them all? I shouldn't of came because it could just cause names to possibly be exposed and..."

He cuts you off," Your name!"

Applying pressure to your shoulders, his expression had changed.

Ide told you," There's no way that he would find out anyone's names unless he knew them. There will be no way hat Kira will prevail. Even if this world has its own views, Kira will be stopped."

It did not sound like him because he could understand both sides of it where the world would either support or go against Kira.

He continued," We may have a duty to do what we have to do and even if we were not told to investigate that Kira case, I had been doing it secretly with several other officers. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Even if you did not expect to hear that little fact once more, it seemed that there was too many emotions in you which had caused you to say something while being in such a vunerable state.

You blurted out," You have no idea what has happened Hideki. We could all die if he finds out. It was bad enough the others did nothing to stop Ukita. They were so busy trying to stop the broadcast."

Tears were starting to show. That outburst was clearly unexpected as he was even surprised.

You added," I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I know that he would of acted out of duty but he didn't deserve to die. I have been already debating as it is now that I know that much more is going on."

Your right hand moved towards your face as you closed your eyes. You didn't want to break down as he removed his hands, caught offguard by the sudden tears that were coming down your cheeks. You were trying to cover it with your hand but he didn't seem to allow it. It was clearly a vunerable moment and even he didn't feel like himself.

You knew that there was no need to break down at a time like this but you were scared that everyone might die because of Kira. You were planning to warn Aizawa but no one was convinced that Light yagami was really Kira and Ide had no idea who the Kira suspect was.

His expression had softened up even though there was concern with a hint of may of not known L personally but he had a feeling that L was wreckless. Ide just did not like the fact that how this situation was handled was the reason why you were probably upset. He had seen you vunerable before but not to the point that you would cry. Then again, he was probably one of the few that took time out to talk to you when you felt distracted by something.

He couldn't leave you like this now as his hand moved. He knew that he had cared for you and despite what people say, he couldn't be judged based on how he acted at work. Even if he was not sure about romantic relationships, he was unwilling to leave you alone. He had known that you had dealt with alot and he was only one of the few officers that you trusted besides Aizawa, Ukita & Mogi.

Before you knew what happened, he had moved your hand aside and held your wrist. Your arm was not quite up in the air as a gasp escaped you. His grip was gentle as his other arm moved while you were caught on his expression. Even with your skills, you had no idea that he was about to show another side to himself. Without any warning whatsoever, he had made a move on you that you would never forget considering that he pulled you in closer.

You almost lost your breath as he caught you in a kiss. Eyes wide open, you were completely taken offguard. You were not sure if he had felt the same but at the moment, you gave in, closing your eyelids. Carefully, he repositioned your arms and pressed in on your lips. It was clear that he did not even second guess himself when he made the move. Was he in love with you?

It had felt like forever as the seconds passed. The tears had stopped as his free hand touched your cheek. You could feel one of his fingers wiping away some stray tears. He had placed one of your hands on his arm while the other one was touching the jacket over his top. You just wondered if he meant it or if it was to make a point.

After what had felt like nearly a minute, he had slowly broke away and brought you close to his body. You were blushing and your heart was beating fast. Still, you could hear his heartbeat as well. He was breathing silently but you were a bit louder until you settled down.

Ide told you," Just because people say that I'm not good at romance or don't understand their feelings, doesn't mean anything. I may have my own way but in all honesty, I do care for you."

He had nearly blushed as well considering that he had just revealed that he loved you and that he shouldn't be judged based on what was said about him. Still, he had been rather honest and was not afraid to express his opinions on things. You decided that it was not as easy for him to confess what he felt. He was not how this situation would turn out now that he just managed to let out his feelings.

Your hand touched the material of his suit jacket and placed a firmer grip on it. He just hoped that he would not regret to say those words. From experience, he did not do well with relationships due to differences. You on the other hand had never thought of a relationship. Was it the right time to even have one? At this moment, you could tell that there was some part of him that wanted to do this while he had the chance.

Maybe you were just at a loss for words as there was a moment of silence shared. You had opened your mouth until you noticed that he was blushing. He finally broke the silence.

He spoke," I shouldn't of said that."

You replied," No. It's quite all right. I can understand that it was not easy but did you mean it?"

He showed a bit of a surprised reaction but nodded. It did mean to mean something to you while you moved your hands and touched his. He could feel your hands and just about flinched. He didn't know why but it was obivious that he had felt something towards you just from being near you.

You continued, "Even though I wish I could of said it but I do care for you too. I have to admit that I had fallen in love with you somwhere along the way but it seems we did not expect it while a case is going on."

He managed a nod and got his hand free. The two of you would have to talk about it further but for now, it seemed that there was reason to just let go for the moment. Still, there was a question that came to mind.

Ide spoke," I hate to ruin this moment but have you decided what you are going to do?"

You shook your head without a second thought and sighed. Even after that, he could still bring a single moment to reality.

You told him," I doubt I will go back now considering that it would be too much of a risk right now. My real name is hard to find either way even though I hope that Aizawa and the others will be okay."

He assured you," They will be fine. Besides, there would be no way that Kira will win. No matter how long it takes, we will stop him."

A smirk escaped his lips and of course it gave you some relief. You knew that he had a way with word without even trying.

You complimented," You know that you do have a way with words without even trying don't you?"

He blushed and he was further taken offguard when kissed his cheek before grabbing a hold of his arm. A chuckle escaped you before you smiled.

You told him," We better get going because there is still much to discuss on this case and you wanted to know what was going on."

You noticed that his mouth was a bit open so you helped him to close it by putting your hand under his chin and pushing it up. It was kind of priceless when you took him offguard like that. You were about to wave your hand in front of his face when he did seem to snap out of it. He managed a nod but got his arm free before the both of you turn your bodies to head back to the car. Still, it would be interesting to see if your relationship with Ide would last but you didn't jump to conclusions since you knew that he just had his own way of showing that he cared. What would happen next? No one knew.

-End- 


	8. Author's Note

Sonar's Author Note

Just to let everyone know that I am working on getting a new chapter done for this story. I had been lacking some inspiration and trying to find time to write it up. Anyways the little tip that I'm giving away is that in the next chapter, the reader must make a choice of f they will work on their own to capture Kira after leaving L or work with Hideki Ide and the several officers he had recruited in secret. However, there will be a mention of Ukita's belongings being brought to the station.

I might be doing two different versions and also, it is uncertain if what I just mentioned will be used. Still, I will try and get something up soon even if my computer is old and limited on space. I don't like posting author notes in my stories but I assure you that something will be up soon.

Please also review and point out any mistake you see because I do notice a few and am intent on editing them soon considering that I edited a few of the chapters already. As for any other stories, check my account but something tells me that some of my other ones will be on hold for a while longer. 


	9. Crash Part 1

Crash by Sonar

Author's Note: A what if situation where you were there to save Ukita from death but could not save the other two officers. Strangely enough, I never seen stories of what if Ukita surived or if L saw this coming ahead of time that Kira supporters might have the same power as Light in a sense. For some reason, Mister Yagami's name keeps vanishing so I'm using his first name.

This was probably one of those moments that felt so random that you could not really believe it. At the moment, you were with Ukita in the police car considering that he was determined to stop the Kira broadcast at all costs and you were not letting him go alone. Buckled up nex to him, you took a look at him, seeing that he was pretty angry. Still, you were certain that the last thing he expected you to do was go follow him to make sure that the broadcast was stopped at all costs.

Even now, you had a bad feeling as there was a few cars passing by. You could hear the siren and all you could think was if anyone would die today. Your breathing sounded steady and yet just like Ukita, you were determined. Still, he knew that you wouldn't of came unless you had a bad feeling. It had been hard to picture him dead when you were close to him as a friend. There was uncertainty at this point and hopefully, he would not become a victim.

"Dammit.", you heard Ukita say outloud.

The radio was playing the broadcast as well. It was unexpected when videos came into Sakura TV. All you could recall was the fact that L ordered the broadcast to be stopped but when Matusda & Aizawa went to call the station, no one answered. Still, at this point, Ukita acted out of some emotion and decided to go to the station himself. You could remember how you hesitated for a few seconds before going after Ukita. Of course you ignored your name being called considering that it was just an alias to begin with.

You looked towards Ukita while the two of you were getting closer. You knew that something was up and you could not let him get hurt in the process.

You said," Ukita, I think there is something wrong about this."

Ukita questioned," And you say this now?"

You nearly frowned while he could see you out of the corner of his eye.

You told him," It just seems odd that Kira would just suddenly kill reporters. Don't you even find it strange that he would send videos? I just...I just got a feeling about this Ukita that this is not the original Kira."

He was taken offguard by your sudden response and nearly hits the brakes. You nearly let out a gasp as he managed to avoid the car that was in front of him. The car had completely stopped while his foot was on the brakes.

Ukita exclaimed," Are you serious?"

He turned to face you, ignoring the vehicles that had to drive past. Despite that near scare that Ukita had caused, you managed to nod. He could tell that you were actually serious. Still, he wondered how you could pick up on that so fast. Still, he shouldn't of been surprised but so much was going on at the moment.

You continue," I know that it does seem sudden and that you are determined to stop Kira but at this point, when did Kira start killing reporters? From what we had seen, Kira would never do something like this unless it was necessary but those reporters did not get in Kira's way. What if..."

He knew that you could sometimes over think this but there was something about this that maybe had Ukita's attention.

Ukita spoke,"You could be thinking about this too much. There's no way that Kira would be there. We got to stop that broadcast at all costs before anyone gets harmed."

He knew that there was concern in your eyes even as he started to drive once more, in a hurry to get to the station.

You said," Still, I know that even if we go to stop that broadcast, how can we know that we will be able to enter without getting attacked by Kira or any of his supporters? For all we know, we could be killed."

As the two of you got closer, you could not shake that feeling and touched Ukita's arm. It was so unlike you but when you got a bad feeling, you had to follow that feeling in your mind to tell you to do something. The last sentence you said had him upset of course but instead of lashing out at you, he took a deep breath.

Ukita asked," Then why did you come?"

He sounded a bit angry but it was because of the fact that the traffic was also a pain. Still, there was less cars during the night at least. The buildings were coming into view and that feeling got worse as Ukita felt you grip his arm.

You replied," There's no time to explain but I suggest that we don't get out of the car when we get there."

Ukita asked," Are you sure that you are all right?"

The vehicle started to slow down as we got close. Then you asked him a question that had his attention.

You asked," Do you trust me Hirokazu?"

It caused him to be surprised.

You repeated," Do you trust me?"

Ukita blinked his eyelids and got out of his shock as the Sakura Tv building was close to getting in your view. Ukita knew that this was serious when you questioned his trust.

Ukita replied," Of course I trust you but what has that got to do with anything?"

You take a deep breath.

You spoke," I do trust you with my life Ukita and I am not intent on losing my friend if something goes wrong. I think the best course of action is to crash into the building in the event that Kira is near by."

He asked," Are you crazy?"

Still, he said that without even thinking it. You almost appeared hurt as the vehicle was already getting close. He realized that the trust question was only asked because you cared about him and not just about the case itself. You had been a skillful and smart officer that did not let herself get childish when a case needs to be solved. L could of done better in working on this case. Even if his deduction skills were great, you were able to catch on a bit too fast onto things without even realizing what it is.

Still, you knew that Kira would probably not use a station to get the message across. The Kira they seen used criminals but it would of been a matter of time before he might of used the television. The two of you lock eyes while his foot was on the brake. He realized that this could seriously hurt them in a sense if he crashed into the building. Still, there could be a chance that the station would not open its door.

He takes a deep breath and then nods.

Ukita questioned," You are really thinking with that head of yours aren't you?"

You nod.

You reply," Sometimes I wish I could not figure some things out so fast."

You nearly looked away while lowering your arm. However, he touched your shoulder, causing you to look at him. He had a bit of a smile on his face.

He said," It doesn't matter now but you're right. We could get killed but I want you to know that no matter what happens, we did what we had to do."

You nearly wanted to cry as he applied pressure.

He added," Don't even cry because I just might as well but let's get in there before anything else happens."

You smirked a bit after a few seconds and then braced for the worse even if one cannot prepare for it until it happens.

Even as officers, it was a risk that had to be taken because when the Kira case started, only a few officers would dare to risk their lives in order to bring Kira to his knees. Your hand moved and touched his before the two of you knew what had to be done. The both of you recheck your seat belts but at this moment, caution was thrown to the wind as the two of you knew that not everyone could play it safe when there is lives being placed on the line.

He shifted gears and you hear him take a deep breath. He gave you one look and then said something.

He spoke softly," Let's hope that you're wrong and that I didn't need to break the door down."

A weak chuckle escaped him and you had the same response. It was a weak joke but it did not bother you as he moved the car and then got ready. You knew that this might be painful but it was better to be in the vehicle right now. This was crazy in a way but it did feel like it was time for desperate measures because if Ukita died, it would probably confirm something else about this case that might of been unexpected.

Ukita had the car in position and the two of you take a few deep breaths before he hits his foot on the gas pedal. It nearly felt like slow motion but it was going fast. Ukita's reaction did seem to change fast as he had controlled the car and nearly spun it out in the process. You were trying not to scream while the door was in sight.

When the car got close enough, the security guard moved away from the door pretty fast. The two of you had no time to really react as the glass shattered around the car and Ukita had turned the wheel. The car had nearly crashed into the reception desk as the vehicle was now inside the building. Still, it was quite the hit as the two of you took a bit of damage during that drive.

The security guard was in shock as the doors were mostly gone and glass was just everywhere. There seemed to be nothing going on as the worst was almost assumed at first but after a minute or so, there was some movement from the car as Ukita lets out a groan. His hands did appear to be on the wheel still and despite feeling a bit shaken up, he was able to look up and clear his vision considering that he did get a piece of that steering wheel from the aftershock of turning the vehicle.

His mind seemed to feel clear at the moment while placing a hand to his forehead while looking over to you. His expression changed and managed to undo his seatbelt even if a dizzy spell nearly threatened to take over. Still, it seemed that the both of you were lucky despite the fact that he had to check on you. You had banged your head into the window and nearly injured your arm in the process in order to protect yourself. You were a bit banged up.

Ukita said," Your name!"

A groan escaped your mouth while he undid your seatbelt. He could not see any injuries yet but did not want to risk anything. You could feel his touch while he got in closer, being careful with his own body incase he got injured. He got your body to go back against the seat and even now, he knew that time was running out.

Even now, he knew that you had possibly suffered some injury but had a feeling that you would not let it stop you until the deed was done. You had noticed that he was checking out your injuries even when your eyes half way open.

You whispered," Ukita."

He made a soft noise that sounded like "hmm" to you before you added something more.

You continued," We..We have to st..stop..."

He cuts you off and knew what you were about to say.

He cuts in," Stop Kira. I know. Are you sure you can walk?"

You responded," I won't...let you go this alone."

You were not stubborn but you were not sure if you could walk yourself as you caught his scent as he moved to get the door open on your side before he got out. He didn't want to leave you alone in case Kira saw what they did. Even he was vunerable to fear. As he got to the other side, you managed to make some movement but getting out seemed to be a problem at the moment. You didn't know if you were bleeding or not.

Ukita grabbed your arms and helped you up only to catch you. Maybe you just felt dazed but the actual crash had you wondering if you had your eyes closed the whole time. He got a hold of your body and then was tempted to use the belt that L has given the two of you plus the other taskforce members to use in the event of an emergency.

Ukita's arm was secured around your side while he looked to the surprised guard who seemed to be uncertain as to what to do.

Ukita yelled," Hey you. Unless you want to get arrested, you will tell us where the studio is that is showing the Kira broadcast right now."

To even make a point, he had flashed his fake police id just for safety purposes. The security guard gave you both the location and of course, the two of you made a move for it. By then, you were able to move a bit more on your own. The two of you found an elevator to use and got up to the studio. Even then, you were just trying to keep focused long enough to get the tapes and get out.

After a few minutes, the two of you were unaware of what the Kira tape was saying since Ukita was busy forcing the door open when the both of you got into the studio. Demegawa was there along with several other people.

Demegawa exclaimed," What the hell?"

Ukita spoke seriously," This is the police. Hand us over the tapes that Kira sent to the station and stop this broadcast."

Demegawa protested," Kira said he would have our heads if we continued to broadcast this."

At this point, you were feeling a bit uneasy once more but drew out your gun as Ukita hears a click sound as did the others. Ukita did not seem surprised as he had drawn out his own, unaware that other things were going on. Then of course, a voice was heard.

A man exclaimed," Take a look!"

It was enough to catch everyone's attention as we saw two police officers coming out. Of course, it appeared that you were right about Kira possibly being near by at the tv station as the two officers died of heart attacks. Ukita and I were stunned but it provoked an unhappy reaction in Ukita as he pointed the gun right at Demegawa. Demegawa seemed to take the hint.

Demegawa gave in," All right. I'll give you the videos. Just don't shoot."

As promised, he had given us the tapes that we had needed. They were not even being watched right now but at the moment, it was uncertain as to what would happen considering that we could not probably get out right now. We even had no idea that was on his way to the station right now.

Ukita motioned me to put away my gun after that even though I nearly fell. He took a look over at me when he heard a noise. He knew that it was a risk to drive into the building and even a seatbelt couldn't protect the both of you but right now, the job was done. The two of you got the tapes. The two of you left the room and Ukita came to your side in time while holding the tapes in the other hand.

Ukita knew that the two of you did not plan things through but right now, the way to escape was in question. You looked over to him and despite being relieved, the two of you were not out of the woods yet. One of you has to contact L to let him know the situation. The two of you sighed, knowing that anything would of happened at this point.

You walked with Ukita but realizing that there was no way out at the moment, you stopped. He stopped as well.

Ukita realized," We might be in here for a little while if Kira is out there you know."

Well, it was easy to point out the obivious but the two of you knew what to do in a sense even if there was no choice really in this matter.

You reply," I know. We...We got to contact L."

Ukita nodded," Right."

Ukita did the honors of pressing his belt twice in hopes that Watari will respond soon. It didn't take long though as Watari had phoned Ukita right back. Ukita got his cell phone out while you remained close to him. Within moments, Ukita managed to explain the situation to L. After a few minutes, the two of you were told to stay put but of course, things were not feeling calm.

You looked to Ukita and wondered what L would have in mind considering that the police didn't exactly trust him and you felt uncertain about him as well. Ukita saw you falter once more as the two of you were no where near a place to sit. Ukita got you against the wall and the two of you did seem to go on your behinds instead of the knees.

Ukita spoke," You know that was insane right?

You nodded, moving your hand to your head. He was touching your arm.

He added," Still, I do know that it is a part of duty and that is dedication right there. Still, I wonder what would of happen anyways."

You reply," Who knows?"

He looked at the bag.

Ukita spoke," I hope we get out of here soon."

You reply," Same here. Still, I am relieved that you trusted me."

Ukita smirked," Well I could tell you really meant it when you said that you trusted me with your life."

You told him," I meant it too."

You were relieved that you were able to be here with him right now. As the two of you did seem to smile, the two of you heard a noise and saw who was just arrived at the scene.

Soichiro exclaimed," Your name! Ukita!"

Ukita replied," Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Soichiro replied," I couldn't stand by and just watch as those officers died or lose any other officer. Are you guys all right?"

Ukita replied," We're not sure about our injuries but we got the videos."

Yagami had relief on his face while you were sitting there. Ukita had stood up but at that moment, L had phoned back and Ukita answered his cell phone. You tried to get up but even with the wall, you were struggling a bit. Ukita mentioned that was there and soon handed his phone to as soon as he noticed that you were holding a hand to your head.

You whispered," I'll be fine Hirokazu."

Ukita asked," Are you sure?"

You had weakly nodded," I just want to get out of here."

Mr. Yagami talked to L there for a few minutes only to find out that L had done something to help them get out through the front. The three of you did not know what he had in mind but as hung up, he told the two of you what L said.

Soichiro said," L has told us to wait a few minutes before we go outside through the front."

Ukita questioned," Through the front?"

Mr. Yagami nods," And to think I came here to stop the broadcast myself but the two of you showed up before I did."

Ukita told him," It was her idea to crash into the building."

Soichiro looked to you and all you could do was nod while touching your head. The three of you stood in silence for a moment before Soichiro gave the order.

Soichiro told us," Let us get prepared and into position."

Ukita & you say," Yes sir."

From there, the three of you waited for a few minutes as instructed, unaware of who just might be out there now. You were not sure if you could last any longer since the pain was there and starting to show. Little did anyone know, you might of taken of worse injuries than anyone excepted but it was so busy that no one could expect themselves to considered safe and unharmed. 


	10. Crash Part 2

Crash Part 2

As the minutes passed, you were starting to really feel the effects of that crash into the building. Ukita was next to you as it was close to the time that the three of you went through the front. It did feel nerve wracking. It was not exactly easy to walk but Yagami was almost straining to walk himself considering that he had a heart attack not that long ago. The stress from the Kira case and the fact that his son had been suspected had been alot for him to take in.

Ukita questioned," Do you think it's safe to go out?"

As you tried to get up on your own, it seemed nearly impossible as Ukita caught your movement just in time to keep you from banging the back of your head into the wall.

Mister Yagami replied," Even if I have my doubts, I am sure that L has taken measures to ensure that Kira cannot kill us."

It did seem normal to question the actions of someone even during this case. As Ukita held you up, motioned the two of you to go follow him out. He did look exhausted as well considering that he was probably planning to do the same thing as you and Ukita did. The two of you had not even heard him crash into the building with the bus due to being upstairs at the time.

The three of you started to make your way towards the entrance which seemed to be the only exit right now. Of course it did take a bit longer to get towards the entrance way considering that you were almost struggling to keep awake. Glass seemed to be all over the floor still but there was no cleaning being done.

The bus that Yagami came in was not there neither was the cop car that you and Ukita arrived in which meant that they were moved. What the three of you saw next took you offguard because it seemed that L recruited the use of the police force to give a hand. Ukita and Mister Yagami both had their eyes wide open as they saw that there was officers with their shields and helmets on. There was also two large buses and of course there was officers on top of the bus.

You didn't hear the officer that was behind the shield saying that Kira was not in the building and that they need to keep their helmets on while making sure that the three of you got out safely. What you did not expect was to see Hideki Ide next to the car, holding one the back door. You nearly faltered if Ukita had not adjusted his grip once more.

Hideki Ide was not sure as to what to think at the moment but was relieved that he was able to help in a way. He did seem to keep composed despite some concern. His eyes started to scan the area and he noticed you.

Ukita exclaimed," Your name!"

Your legs had given out a bit as Yagami looked back. The pain from the crash was really starting to show now as Ukita tightened his hold and helped you back up. You were breathing fast but was relieved that you had not hit the cement. The last thing you wanted to do was pass out. Hideki had almost moved but was stopped by Yagami who placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mister Yagami spoke," Thank you. I'll drive."

Hideki replied," Very well sir. Drive carefully."

Yagami looked back while you and Ukita got close enough even though Ukita did let you go so you can do some walking on your own. Still as you got close to the car, Ukita had no time to react as you suddenly fell forward a bit. However, it seemed that you were forunate that Hideki Ide reacted this time and caught you.

Mister Yagami ordered," Take her to the hospital to be checked."

Ukita questioned," Shouldn't we be taking her back to headquarters?"

Mister Yagami answered," She looks badly hurt right now. Besides, she can come back once she has been cleared."

You managed to turn your head, almost in disbelief that they would do this to you but the extent of your injuries were unknown. However you were focused on this case as well and din't want to be left behind.

You protested," But sir..."

Ide had to adjust his grip and clearly you were in his personal space considering your body was against his now.

Mister Yagami spoke," Don't question it. You had been injured by whatever you two did."

Ukita responded," We crashed the car into the station at her suggestion and I was injured as well sir."

Mister Yagami continued," You appeared to have escape injury mostly and even if it might be a risky choice, it is the right choice and she might have a concussion. Even if I should be in the hospital myself, I cannot just stand by knowing that lives were in danger and that two officers had died tonight."

You could of added more but Hideki Ide did seem to grab your attention when he cleared his voice. With a serious look on his face, he looked from you to the other two officers.

Hideki Ide told you," I know that you want to go with them but it does appear that you are unable to stand on your own."

You found it hard to look up while he had a hold on your arms despite the fact that you needed his body to keep you on balance. Ukita knew that he was concerned and that being at headquarters might not be a good idea right now. Even if L probably wanted to keep information from being leaked out, there would probably be no information leak even if you had to go to the hospital.

You did not protest any further while Ukita held the tapes in hand and offered to drive instead of having Mister Yagami drive. Mister Yagami did not protest to that. Hideki helped you to turn your body enough so you could see them leave. Still, Ukita did tell you to recover and get back to headquarters soon.

It was hard to stay composed while Ide ignored the noises of the other officers. He nearly sighed but stopped himself as he looked right at you. A noise escaped your lips as he did feel kind of awkward. He was trying to remain professional and reminded himself that you were an officer. He did not know the extent of your injuries but he could tell that it would be a matter of time before something happened.

Your body felt like it was going limp as he tightened his hold. Ide turned your body sideways and something had caught his attention. He moved his free hand with some caution and turned your head a bit. What he felt was rather unsettling as he discovered that you were bleeding on the side of your head.

Ide's reaction did change rather fast while one of the officers had already called for the hospital. An ambulance was on its way as your legs nearly gave out from under you. You could see Ide's face as there was blood on his hands. He realized that you had taken a severe hit. Even if the cop car that you came in was gone, Ide was sure that whatever happened may of caused a serious concussion. Still, he did not know that for sure.

Ide exclaimed," Your name!"

You were starting to feel very weak in his arms.

You whispered weakly," It hurts."

Ide was trying not to create a scene but even his concern was noticeable to you.

Ide whispered," Try and stay awake. An ambulance is on the way."

You could hear him but winced once more, trying to move your hand to your head. He did move his hand and stopped your arm. He did not want to cause you to be scared right now while he kept an eye on you. He had nearly blushed when you whispered something to him.

You whispered," Please stay with me."

His heart nearly stopped. He was not sure if you were merely out of it now or just didn't want to be left alone. Your eyelids were starting to close a bit as your vision was just starting to fade out.

Ide started," I won't..."

His expression changed and he was trying to get you to stay awake while the sounds of a siren was approaching towards the building. Ide could hear voices but was focused on trying to keep you awake. He had nearly frowned while your body went limp in his arms. He made one last attempt to keep you awake by calling your name. However, his attempts did not seem to work as you passed out. Blood from your head got onto his suit as he looked at you.

As the ambulance arrived, officers did seem to clear the way so it could get through. Ide did feel a bit hesitant to let go as medics were rushing out with a knew that he had to surrender you to the medics but wasn't certain if he would be able to go to the hospital right away.

As the medics approached, one got the stretcher into position. They did not come too much closer as Ide just picked up your body and got it over to where the stretcher was. He looked to the medics.

Ide told them," I don't know the extent of her injuries but please make sure you check her head."

Another officer came over while Ide raised a hand. The medics were taking a look at you while making sure that your body was not going to fall off. Ide just told the officer that he was going to the hospital and that once they were done with checking around the Sakura TV station, they were to leave. Ide knew that he was focused on finishing his duty but knew that there was nothing else that he could do to help. He didn't even seem to care about the blood that was on his hands and suit at this very moment.

Ide looked back at what was going on around him before joining the medics in the ambulance with your body. An IV was set in your arm and before the door closed, Ide could only wonder if you would be all right. For now, he was just fine with leaving the scene just for this time. Maybe there was just something more on his mind right now than he wanted to believe.

-End Part 2-


End file.
